warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Wardens
Created during the 20th Founding, the Iron Wardens are a Loyalist Successor Chapter of Space Marines drawn from the Iron Hands gene-seed. Shortly after their founding the chapter went to the aid of an Adeptus Mechanicus research outpost. It was to become a defining engagement in the chapter's history; one which brought them their greatest failure. History Founding and Failure The Crusade for Knowledge Once the Draon system was returned to Imperial control the Iron Wardens were able to establish a recruitment network within their new home system and begin to replace their lost brethren. A process which would take time, but one which Vithar Rinhil was determined would not slow the chapter's progress. Having begun production several of the STCs found within the ancient Frogeworld's data-banks the Iron Wardens were able to adapt their battlefield strategies to utilize the old technologies and push on in search of other STCs. The Chapter, though still weak from reduced numbers, was split into several small expeditionary forces as the Crusade for Knowledge was begun. Aided by the Mechanicum, recently restored within the Draonian System, they were able to make good progress amongst the stars. Chapter Culture Chapter Organization Veteran Companies The Iron Wardens Veteran Company is split into two main elements; *''Terminators'' - The Iron Wardens Armoury contains a great array of Terminator Armour. Following in the footsteps of their Primarch many artificers have dedicated their lives to developing, and improving, these iconic suits of armour. As such it is an honour, second only to Internment, for a Brother of the Iron Wardens to serve in one of the Terminator Strike Forces. *''Veterans'' - The unique nature of the Iron Wardens cybernetics shows itself most amongst the brothers of the 1st Company. Wearing a modified version of the MK IV Iron Armour, a symbol of their rank, the cybernetic modifications are at their most powerful enhancing the Space Marines endurance, strength and fervour further still. Battle Companies Each of the Iron Warden Marine from the Battle Companies is fully trained in all types of warfare, with the armoury at the disposal they can mount shock orbital assaults from the many droppods, or fast mounted strikes from the sturdy Marine Bikes. *''2nd & 3rd - '' The Razorback is the prefered method of delivery for these two battle companies. Choosing to opperate as smaller, more mobile combat squads, each marine squad within these companies boast its own Razorback. Between them these companies are asigned an impresive fourty Razorbacks from the Armoury. *''4th - ''Rhino *''5th - ''Specialising in Droppod Assaults this battle company is at the forefront of most campaigns the Iron Wardens are drawn into *''6th - ''Centurion Support Companies The support companies often take pivotal roles in the campaigns executed by the Iron Wardens. *''7th - '' The Mounted Company (bikes). *''8th & 9th - ''The brothers of the 8th company are experts in shock warfare, deploying from the chapter's thunderhawks and storm ravens with blinding speed. Often they are engaging the enemy before they even realise the assault has begun. Aided by their brothers from the 9th they form lethal strike forces which supplement the main battle companies. *''Scouts - ''The Iron Wardens maintain an extensive 10th company, its numbers swelling almost beyond counting. A novitiate warrior must endure many trials on his way to becoming a battle-brother. Homeworld System Draon Prime Chapter Armoury Chapter Relics *Draonian Terminator Armour * The Iron Gauntlets * Vestments of the Augur Chapter Fleet Chapter Barque Honoured Brothers Iron Thane Vithar Rinhil Grand Master of the Iron Wardens, Lord Protector of Draon Augur Grindan Aranhil Chief Librarian of the Iron Wardens, Watcher of the Warp 1st Captain Ty’thar Commander of the Iron Warden's 1st Terminator Company, Master of … +++ Ty’thar, Fury of Ages, stood in the ruins of the Command Bunker trying to process the information being sent to him from his orbiting cruiser. Adepts of the forge, as well as apothecaries, worked furiously to repair the wounds that had taken the Captain down in the dying moments of the engagement. Ty’thar smiled inwardly as he recalled, not just the bunker’s collapse at his hands, but his ignorance of the lascannon trained on him in those moments. The traitor guard would surely pay for these wounds. He had received word from 1st Captain Lysander, of the Imperial Fists, of the intent to push the heretics back further. The allied forces were being split and ordered into four key assaults and he was to lead the Iron Wardens against one such strongpoint. His brothers of the 1st company were aboard the cruiser preparing the strike, as thunderhawks ferried more brothers to fortify the Landing Zone they now possessed. +++ The opening battle of the campaign to purge the Foral System +++ Notable Campaigns Many of these campaigns will be ones I have actually played out on the table top xxx.Mxx - Reclamation of the Draon System 093.M41 - The Cleansing of Foral VII Quotes Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:20th Founding